Play With Me
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who had everything and nothing. Once upon a time, she had an imaginary friend that she loved. Once upon a time, everything changed... and it all started with a game. Sally x OC R&R, please. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Little Rena

Chapter 1 - Little Rena

Rena POV

_Past_

"Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" I slid to the ground, giggling dizzily. The white birthday dress Mama had dressed me in showed green stains from the wet grass and our game, but it didn't matter. My friend was with me again, and we were having fun. Grinning widely, I staggered to my feet again, laughing. "C'mon, let's play tag! You're it!"

Just then, Mama called, walking up to us. "Aww, Mama! We were just about to play tag! Do I have to go in yet?" Grasping her hand when she shrank back, I pulled my friend forwards. "I wanna play with Sally more!

My mother's eyebrows knit together in puzzlement. "Rena, what friend? There's no one else here. And who's Sally?" Puzzled, I looked around, only greeted by empty air and the faint scent of roses. It was as if she hadn't existed.

**_A/N - Hey, all! It's Namidaga Ochiru. :) I'm sorry for my long absence... I have no real excuse. I figured I'd try to make it up to you with a Sally fanfic. :) Please leave a review of what you think, cuz I need them. I'm addicted to the reviews, and when they're given, I write more. :3 Gimme, gimme, gimme. :P I may update my other fics soon... don't throw things at me! Sally, HELP! *Sally looks at me* "...you deserved that." TT^TT Okay, I did. :P Chocolate-chip cheesecake and various goodies go to reviewers. Click it! You know you want to. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Forgotten

Chapter Two - Forgotten

Sally POV

Present

Rena closed the bedroom door behind her, locking it, then curling beneath it, tears streaming down her face. The sounds of glass breaking and anger echoed from below, and I knew that they were fighting again. "My poor friend."

My words hung in the air, unheard by any but myself. Smiling sadly, I crossed and sat down next to the friend that no longer remembered me, no longer saw me. I had been forgotten, but it was no matter. My spirit pulsed, like the heart I'm sure would be breaking had I been alive. The air shifted slightly, and Rena sniffled, her tears still flowing.

There were rules that bound me, lines I wasn't supposed to cross. Daring to try, I reached out, my child's hands wiping away a tear. My friend looked up, searching the room, gazing straight through me. My missing heart clenched. A rule broken, and she still didn't see me. Smashing sounds drifted under the door, and my mind remembered my own father, when he killed me. My revenge had been sweet, however. Tormenting his dreams, haunting him every moment, my psychological warfare broke him slowly, and I took great pleasure in watching the light fade from his eyes as his life spluttered out, all by my hand.

Rena turned slightly, her knee now passing through me. I smiled, saddened, yet strangely glad, as I glimpsed her physical form and my spirit touching. The dead do not cry. We wander, we watch, and we may scream, but never has a spirit cried. Yet, tears started, collecting the blood that still spattered my pink nightgown, and I clutched my teddy bear tighter.

Things would never change. Because of the time of my death and the cause, my 'physical' form would continue to be that of a child, no more than six years of age. Yet, my mind and spirit had aged, for my death was a hundred years past, and there had been a great many changes in the world as I had watched.

Looking again at the broken girl beside me, I stroked her hair and whispered into the silence of the room. "Oh, to be living again. If only you remembered me."

_**A/N - Hello, hello! It is I! At long last, another chapter. :)**_

_**I really have no excuse but that I have been crying incessantly due to constant bullying, and have been having a really difficult time. I shall say no more about that. I guess this chapter reflected my mood... I think it's a pretty 'feels' chapter, and I apologize for those that are waiting for a more exciting chapter.**_

**_For some reason, the font on this version decided to change, and I CANNOT FIX IT. You're killing me, FanFiction! Also, the indents were supposed to disappear, but they have not. So, I don't know if it'll carry over into the actual post, but forgive my drivel in the meantime. :) It was a long day, and I'm just now posting this after 4 hours of staring blankly at a screen._**

**_One more thing; I may take a while sometimes, and I ask that you bear with me, because not only is graduation coming up in May, but my parents are planning on selling the house as soon as possible. Like any other 'normal' teenager, my room is the proverbial "black hole", and anything that goes in usually is lost forever. Thus, I am cleaning, and am astonished at how many things I've pulled out of crevices that shouldn't exist in a room._**

**_Anyway! Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought! I know I've spent a long, long LONG time talking here today, and I promise to cut down on the chatter. Reviews are my fuel. Without them, I stall and die, and the story goes nowhere. A special shoutout to the two lovely members redsparrow1060 and Nevra Black! You two are wonderful people, and I'm glad that I've met you through this site. :) XOXOXO N.O._**


End file.
